


Snowflakes

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [24]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: I said i'd write from other fandoms if i felt like it and i am. DBH even though i don't even own the game woooooo





	Snowflakes

Snowflakes were never part of his directives. Connor analyses the frost floating harmlessly around him. He anticipates a wave of programming to turn attention to force his attention to more important information. But. Such code is overridden now, isn't it?

One speck lands daintily on his nose. Not melting as snow would on human flesh, the flake rests intact. Connor allows his eyes to cross, staring at it. How many millions of these must he have seen? His software jumps to calculate - he dismisses the impulse.

Breeze casts it adrift, free to join its friends. Connor decides he likes snowflakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I said i'd write from other fandoms if i felt like it and i am. DBH even though i don't even own the game woooooo


End file.
